Book of Names (Winchester Edition)
by SilverWolf7
Summary: The Records Keepers from Heaven, Hell and Purgatory team up to keep tabs on and bets going as to what Realm gets the most Souls from the Winchesters.
1. Introduction

Book of Names

Introduction

Every being (with three exceptions) goes somewhere when they die. The place they go when they die depends on a few conditions of which are listed below:

Are they human or not

Were they good or bad or neutral while alive

Did the deeds they do after life change where they go if they don't follow their Reaper once death has occurred

The places these souls go are divided into three places:

Heaven – Good

Hell – Bad

Purgatory – Non-human (includes beings that were once human but weren't when they died i.e. vampires and werewolves)

Souls that were neutral go to the place most fitting upon their death based on deeds. A soul who killed a lot may get into Heaven, depending on the reason they kill and if said reason matches with God's Plan.

No one knows what God's Plan is except God Himself. Don't bother trying, you won't figure it out.

Each of these three places has a book upon entry for dead souls. The living or soulless don't need to sign. These lodgers keep track of important details upon the entry to their afterlife. Mainly, it keeps track of names and makes sure that they are sorted into proper order, disorder or just to mark them off the list of the living. They are also asked to leave comments in a comments section below their information.

In Heaven there are two types of soul:

Human (Good or Neutral)

Benevolent or repentant spirits

In Hell, there are three types of soul:

Human (Bad or Neutral)

Human (Sold their soul to a crossroads demon)

Unrepentant spirits

Purgatory gets everything else, bar the three exceptions.

The three exceptions are:

Angels – Natives of Heaven and God's second made children. These beings run Heaven and don't have souls. They have in place of souls, Grace. If an Angel's Grace is destroyed, so is the Angel. A dead Angel goes to the Empty.

Demons – Demons run Hell and are made there. Demons are what is left of tortured and corrupted human souls twisted into something else. If a Demon soul is destroyed, they don't go back to Hell, they go to the Empty.

Pagan Gods – Any God thought up and made into being by the belief and faith of humans. Basically, any God that does not answer to the name Chuck Shurley. They cease to exist when they die.

There is a Book in each place separate to those of the normal Book of Names. In these Books hold the names of those saved or destroyed by the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. They are not separated because of any special qualities these souls may have. They are separated because, once Sam returned to hunting (an event both sides had been waiting on for years) both Heaven and Hell decided to keep a tally to see who gets the most kills. Purgatory joined in after the first Name was added into Hell's Book. They couldn't resist the competition.

Herein lays the records of those Books.

Records Keepers of Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Left nameless in the hopes to never end up in here ourselves.


	2. Constance Welch

**Book of Records Winchester Edition**

 **Realm** – Hell

 **#1** (Hah, winning already, Heaven!)

 **Name** – Constance Welch  
 **Age at Death** – 24  
 **Year of Death** \- 1981  
 **Death by** – Suicide (Drowning)  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant spirit (Woman-In-White)  
 **Acts** \- Child Murder and Suicide  
 **Winchester** – Sam (Dean's car **[note: affectionately named 'Baby']** , drove her right on home. Her children dragged her down here.)

 **Comments** – "Do you find me pretty?"

"How come my clothes had to stay all torn up?"

"Why aren't my children here? Those little Hellions deserve it."

"How come my husband isn't here? Surely he's dead by now, isn't he?"

 **Records Keeper** – Constance put a lot of time on trying to get me to sleep with her. It doesn't seem to matter that at the moment I am single. Also, I like clothes that aren't falling off around the soul. She was angry when I answered her first comment with that. Hence her second comment. Told her that's what she died in, that's what she's stuck with. She should have thought of that before jumping off a bridge.

After her looks were commented upon, she immediately wanted to know why her children weren't here either. Her face when I told her their souls went to Heaven, because they were innocent of all wrong doing was priceless.

Not as good was the look she gave me when I mentioned that, no, her husband wasn't yet dead. And until his death we won't know where he's going (right now stuck between Heaven and Hell, my bet is on Heaven.)

Constance is being housed with the soul of a pregnant woman for now. No men allowed (damn...). No children. She's already wailing about it. Torture to start tomorrow. I hear 12 hour shifts for her. Have fun, ladies!


	3. Wendigo

**Book of Names Winchester Edition**

 **Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#1** {Decided to join in this comp when a wendigo joined us here in Purgatory after being killed by a Winchester. Hope you guys don't mind!}

 **Name** ~ Lost after transformation to wendigo  
 **Age at Death** ~ Don't know, don't care  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2005  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Set on fire}  
 **Species** ~ Wendigo  
 **Acts** ~ Cannibalism  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Flare gun.}

 **Comments** ~ N/A.

 **Records Keeper** ~ He ran off into the woods to find himself a nice dark spot to hunt. Was a bit confused after first appearing, but all souls are. Some at least talk. Hell, some are nice. Wendigos are pretty much hopeless here. They only hunt and eat human flesh and this place is fresh out of humans.

Will have to watch out for that one if I smell him coming. Sometimes all one needs is to be human shaped.


	4. Peter Sweeney

**Book of Names Winchester Edition**

 **Realm:** Heaven.

 **#1** (Welcome, Purgatory.)

 **Name:** Peter Sweeney.  
 **Age at Death:** 12.  
 **Year of Death:** 1970.  
 **Death by:** Murder. (Drowning.)  
 **Soul Type:** Repentant spirit. (Vengeful.)  
 **Acts:** Innocent alive, murder in death. **[Note: Revenge killed families of those who killed him.]  
Winchester :** Dean (Good with children.)

 **Comments:** "Can I go home now?"

"Can I see my mom?"

"Are you an angel?"

 **Records Keeper:** Peter wasn't too chatty, but the children who are murdered rarely are. He mainly wanted to go to his personal Heaven.

He got really quiet when I told him he was now in Heaven and so couldn't go back to his home and that his bike was destroyed. Unsure if he was more upset about not going home or his bike. He was attached to both.

His face when I told him his mother was still alive and therefore he couldn't yet see her was sad. Lucky for him, his mother will join him in Heaven when she does die. That cheered him up a bit.

He just nodded when I replied yes to being an angel and grabbed my hand, so I led him to someone who could send him on to his Heaven.

I am thankful he spared those last two victims he had. If he had killed them, I fear he would have crossed the line and become unrepentant and gone to Hell. No child deserves Hell. As it is, he showed he wasn't too far gone and his Soul wanted peace more than to kill.


	5. Mary Worthington

There is a lot with no info on them. Those generally get ?'s put on them after a while. If anyone can find the info I am missing, please tell me so I can fill it in. Like here with Mary. We have a day and month of her death, but no year.

* * *

 **Realm –** Hell

 **#2** (Hey, Purgatory! Welcome to the latest comp!)

 **Name –** Mary Worthington  
 **Age at Death –** 19  
 **Year of Death –** Lost it. Ooops.  
 **Death by –** Murder (Eyes cut out)  
 **Soul Type –** Unrepentant spirit (Bloody Mary)  
 **Acts –** Innocent in life, murder in death  
 **Winchester –** Dean (Clever use of a mirror)

 **Comments –** "Why?"

 **Records Keeper –** You know why, Mary. You killed a shit ton of innocent people, because they felt guilty over the deaths of others. Yeah, you were murdered, but to re-enact your own death on innocent people? Yeah, that's bad, sweetheart. Now, if those you killed were actually guilty...well, maybe you'd be repentant, but they weren't. Well, not all of them anyway.

She ran off before asking anything else after I answered her, imagine that. Holed up in one of the cells once caught. Solitary confinement is her punishment. For a social butterfly, that's some of the worst torture. Seeing others would be a relief, even if they were hurting her.

The Solitaries stay put. This one won't become a demon.


	6. Shapeshifter 1

**Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#2** {Thanks all!}

 **Name** ~ Lost after abandonment by human family  
 **Age at Death** ~ Don't know, don't care  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2005  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Shot}  
 **Species** ~ Shapeshifter  
 **Acts** ~ Serial Killer  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Gun. Silver bullet}

 **Comments** ~ "Is this Hell?"

"So, it's my Heaven then?"

"Where am I?!"

"Yes, my Heaven."

 **Records Keeper** ~ He seemed to be confused about where he is. First he asked if he was in Hell. I told him no. He asked if this was Heaven then. When I said no he got aggressive, marching towards me. I turned into my animal form and flew up into the nearest tree. He is only able to mimic human forms, thankfully.

When I told him purgatory and that this place was where monsters or the non human go when they die, he stopped advancing and listened to what I was saying. I told him a bit about Purgatory and he seemed quite glad to be here, thinking it his Heaven.

Considering he was a serial killer who constantly hunted human prey on Earth, this does not surprise me.

Whether that opinion changes or not depends on how well he is at actual hunting. I greet people here when they arrive and I still have to run or fly or kill myself. It is not easy here. But it is simple.


	7. Jacob Carnes

**Realm** – Hell

 **#3** (Totally getting the most here, haha!)

 **Name** – Jacob Carnes  
 **Age at Death** – ?  
 **Year of Death** – 1862  
 **Death by** – Execution  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant spirit (Hook Man poltergeist)  
 **Acts** – Murder  
 **Winchester** – Dean (Salt and burned cross made out of his hook)

 **Comments** – "I don't belong here!"

"I was doing God's work on Earth. They needed to be punished for their sins."

 **Records Keeper** – Oh, I love religious types who come here, especially the ones that go all poltergeist. They are so fun to play with, because half the time they really think they don't belong here at all. If you didn't belong here, you'd be in Heaven. You are here, because this is where you belong in your afterlife, Jacob. You killed people on your own moral code, not God's.

Doing God's work is meant for one person and one only. God. You can preach His word all you like, but don't go doing things in His name. It never goes well, especially if said thing happens to be the murder of young women.

Just because those girls were paid for sex didn't mean they were evil or had to be killed for it. It doesn't even make them lustful. Hell, I sold myself out a few times while living on the streets when I was alive and young. That's not what got me in Hell.

Jacob is being housed in with a Succubus. I doubt it will be long for him to change. He's well on his way to demonhood already. Watching him struggle with his lust is the funniest thing to happen in the past few weeks. I'm going to watch this one. Should be great when he gives in.


	8. Mary Winchester

**Realm:** Heaven.

 **#2** (Who got the poltergeist?)

 **Name:** Mary Winchester.  
 **Age at Death:** 29.  
 **Year of Death:** 1983.  
 **Death by:** Murder. (Fire.)  
 **Soul Type:** Benevolent spirit.  
 **Acts:** Good Hunter. **[Note: We don't get all Hunters here.]  
Winchester:** Sam (Got to say her apology and protected him from the poltergeist.)

 **Comments:** N/A

 **Records Keeper:** Mary moved straight to her Heaven. She did no talking, but seems to be waiting for her family to join her. I have no doubt her sons will be joining her, but John...he has some atoning to do.

We know we got her through talk mainly. Michael is being very vocal about it. Something about it being a sign of upcoming events. I believe he thinks he is close to his rematch with Lucifer.

I wish those two would stop fighting whenever they are in the same space together. It's worrisome. We should not be killing each other over old arguments.

Got anything on your end, Hell?


	9. Sanford Ellicott

**Realm** – Hell

 **#4** (Not down here, Heaven.)

 **Name** – Sanford Ellicott  
 **Age at Death** – ?  
 **Year of Death** – 1964  
 **Death by** – Murder (Riot by his patients)  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant spirit  
 **Acts** – Experimented on humans. Murder  
 **Winchester** – Dean (Salt and burn)

 **Comments** – "I can make you all better."

 **Records Keeper** – Pretty much on constant loop. Not all there, degraded somehow, stuck. Think this one liked playing mad scientist. And to think he genuinely thought he was helping people by getting them so raged up they kill. Seriously, as far as I am aware, all other spirits in there but Ellicott were destined for Heaven. Must have had an influx of new admissions up there, Heaven.

Mental illness is not evil. Seriously, people say demons are the evil ones. At least people expect to be tortured down here. We don't tell them it's to help them like this asshole. Think I am definitely going to have a few rounds on this one. People like Sanford piss me off.

He's been put in a single cell in one of the upper levels. He'll be staying there for eternity, with the odd visit from a demon. Mental torture for the bad psychiatrist.

Poetic justice.

And things have been slightly more active down here than normal. I haven't heard anything big going on, but I'm low level. Not a peep from the Cage. Michael may be excited, but Lucifer seems normal. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if he even is in the Cage.


	10. Rawhead

Welcome to 2006! Goodbye 2005, you had so little towards your name.

* * *

 **Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#3** {Not here either. Think it was destroyed and sent to the Empty.}

 **Name** ~ N/A  
 **Age at Death** ~ Don't know, don't care  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2006  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Electrocution}  
 **Species** ~ Rawhead  
 **Acts** ~ Eats people  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Tazer in water}

 **Comments** ~ N/A

 **Records Keeper** ~ He ran off to find himself a place to hunt. Not a lot to go on this one guys. No talking, just instinct. Let him go.

As to whether things are going on, I would have no idea. Purgatory has nothing to do with the fights of Angels or Demons for that matter. I know nothing of either Michael or Lucifer except one rules Heaven and the other is in a cage in Hell.


	11. Sue Ann Le Grange

**Realm** – Hell

 **#5** (Was it even alive at any point?)

 **Name** – Sue Ann Le Grange  
 **Age at Death** – ?  
 **Year of Death** – 2006  
 **Death by** – Murder (Revenge of a Reaper)  
 **Soul Type** – Bad human  
 **Acts** – Black magic. Enslaved a Reaper. Murder. Also, racist and homophobic.  
 **Winchester** – Sam (Destroyed Sue Ann's altar and cross.)

 **Comments** – "Why am I here?!"

"They deserved it! Horrendous acts against God's will."

"It wasn't wrong!"

 **Records Keeper** – Another one thinking they're doing God's work. They will never learn, I swear! Sue Ann was honestly surprised to find herself in Hell instead of in Heaven after murdering people. Just...what. Seriously, she killed people and used their blood in her altar and cross to bind the Reaper before even using the Reaper to kill those she found immoral.

Yeah, sweetheart, guess what? That's evil.

After telling her that, she still thought that the people she killed were all people who should die because they offended her delicate sensibilities. She honestly thinks that these people should be killed because God would want them dead because they're gay, because they're from a different religion, because they're from another country or have a different skin colour, because they oppose her or her husband...seriously deranged stuff.

And she doesn't understand it is wrong.

She's being kept in a nice torture chamber. Alastair is taking her on. She'll make a great demon once he's through with her. And a great torturer too.

As to the whole sitch with Michael and Lucifer? Oh yeah, something is definitely stirring down here. Some high ups are on the move on Earth. More of us are being sent to possess and cause trouble than usual. Maybe you were right, Heaven.


	12. Cyrus Dorian

**Realm** – Hell

 **#6** (Two in a row!)

 **Name** – Cyrus Dorian  
 **Age at Death** – ?  
 **Year of Death** – 1963  
 **Death by** – Murder (Beaten)  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant Spirit  
 **Acts** – Racist Murderer in life. Racist ghost truck in death. **[Note: WTF?!]  
Winchester** – Sam (Phoned Dean with proper place to be.)

 **Comments** – N/A.

 **Records Keeper** – Why in the world did this guy take on the form of his truck?

This guy literally haunted people as his truck. There is a _truck_ in Hell.

I...I don't know what to do with this...

He is being parked in with the Hellhounds because the kennels is the closest thing to a garage we have down here. He's already been peed on by a ton of big black dogs and he now has no workable wheels. It's precious. The pups are using him as a chew toy, guys.

Has Heaven had any vehicles show up? It's a monster truck, so it could have gone to Purgatory. Could a vehicle show up in Purgatory?

So many questions...


	13. Max Miller

**Realm** – Hell

 **#7** (Winning!)

 **Name** – Max Miller  
 **Age at Death** – 20  
 **Year of Death** – 2006  
 **Death by** – Suicide (Shot)  
 **Soul Type** – Neutral Human  
 **Acts** –Murder. Suicide  
 **Winchester** – Sam (Talked him out of killing his stepmother and Dean. Killed himself instead.)

 **Comments** – He didn't say anything. Think he totally expected to show up here.

 **Records Keeper** – I feel a bit sorry for this kid. I mean, yeah, he killed, but he wasn't evil or bad like most others who end up stuck here are. All he wanted was for the abuse to stop and he made it stop the only way he thought he could.

Still, Hell is Hell. He's sharing a roomy cell with his father and uncle. His Hell on Earth will be his Hell in death. Ouch. Vice versa funny enough too. He can also torture _them_ for all eternity.


	14. Mordechai Murdock

**Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#4** {We don't have any vehicles here.}

 **Name** ~ Goes by Mordechai Murdock  
 **Age at Death** ~ 2 months old  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2006  
 **Death by** ~ Story change {Belief he was destroyed in the fire at a guess}  
 **Species** ~ Tulpa {thought form}  
 **Acts** ~ Murder  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Torched the house he was tied to through story}

 **Comments** ~ N/A

 **Records Keeper** ~ I didn't know we could even get thought forms here. Usually they just stop existing once the idea has stopped or disbelief wins over belief. This one though seemed to have come here through story. Amazed he didn't end up in Hell to be honest.

Yet again, even with the story, the thought form itself was never human, just an idea brought to life, so I doubt it could truly get into Hell.

You'll have to confirm that for us, Hell.

Disappeared as soon as he arrived, possibly destroyed, possibly to go find a corner to take on as its own and hope for a new story to form around it. I don't know how any of this works.

Glad the story changed from it hanging girls though.


	15. Dr Hydeker

**Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#5** {Two in a row here, too.}

 **Name** ~ Went by Dr. Hydeker at time of death.  
 **Age at Death** ~ at least 213 years old  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2006  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Shot}  
 **Species** ~ Shtriga  
 **Acts** ~ Murder of children  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Shot with consecrated iron bullets}

 **Comments** ~ N/A

 **Records Keeper** ~ The Shtriga didn't say anything. It did look at me for a bit, wondering if it should eat me or not, but decided on not. It ran off to find itself a place to hunt. Not that it will find much in the way of food here. No one here is alive, obviously.

Also, hunger is now nonexistent in death. It doesn't stop the majority who end up here from trying to eat. Things would be a whole lot simpler if that wasn't true.

Going by instinct isn't always the best thing, but it does keep you in one piece in Purgatory.


	16. Melanie Merchant

**Realm** – Hell

 **#8** (I'm wondering if Heaven has vehicles now...)

 **Name** – Melanie Merchant  
 **Age at Death** – Kid aged  
 **Year of Death** – Somewhere between 1910-1912  
 **Death by** – Suicide (Slit own throat)  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant spirit  
 **Acts** –Murder  
 **Winchester** – Dean (Burned her doll, which had her hair.)

 **Comments** – None. She has been heard giggling though, since.

 **Records Keeper** – This is one scary kid. I will stay far away from this one. She was a silent ghost kid of a killer. She was a pint sized serial killer. Well, she'll fit right in down here.

She's already been taken into the capable hands of the torturers down here and is having fun screwing around with human souls. Seriously, she is going to take no time at all to turn into a demon. There was no hesitation at all in her. She likes to hurt and kill people.

As to whether or not we get thought forms here. Nope. You're alone in that weirdness, Purgatory. When you next get a soul, tell us if you get them up there, Heaven.


	17. Vampire 1

**Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#6** {Deep in vampires today.}

 **Name** ~ ?  
 **Age at Death** ~ Don't know  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2006  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Beheading}  
 **Species** ~ Vampire  
 **Acts** ~ Fed off humans, murder  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Machete to cut his head off}

 **Comments** ~ "What?"

"Where's the others?"

"Luther? What happened?!"

 **Records Keeper** ~ About the same time this one came, the leader of their nest, called Luther showed up. He was killed by John Winchester though, so doesn't count. Another one came before. Big black guy called Hank. The others must have gotten away.

This one was left at the nest. He was confused as to what had happened and why he woke up dead in a forest. He was curious to know where the others of his nest were and I pointed out the direction that Hank ran off in.

When Luther sowed up they went off in search of their nest mate and left me alone.

They're pretty nice for vampires. Just want to be left alone as a nest. When the others are killed by Hunters, they'll join back with their mates and go back to being a family unit.

They will probably hunt down others that encroach on their territory, but I don't see much trouble happening with these guys.


	18. Meg Masters

**Realm:** Heaven.

 **#3** (There are no vehicles here either. Sorry, Hell.)

 **Name:** Meg Masters.  
 **Age at Death:** I don't know.  
 **Year of Death:** 2006.  
 **Death by:** Exorcism. (Gunshot wound and broken body from her fall after the demon departed.)  
 **Soul Type:** Good Human.  
 **Acts:** Nothing bad as herself. Murder and a lot of other bad things while possessed. **[Note: A possessed human isn't condemned to Hell for what the demon does in their body. That would be severely unfair for the good souls who fight, like Meg here.]  
Winchester:** Sam. (Did the exorcism.)

 **Comments:** "I'm in Heaven?"

"How did I get here? I did such bad things!"

 **Records Keeper:** She knew she was dying from the moment the demon left her body. I think she feels like she deserved death from what the demon did while inside her, but still she fought to impart all knowledge she had and handed it to the Winchesters to help in their fight. A good soul, a good woman.

She was very surprised to find herself in Heaven after her death. She seemed positive that the demon's deeds would make us look upon her unfavourably and she would go to Hell. She felt that the deeds done by the demon were done by her, because it made her watch when it did evil things.

I assured her that was not the case. Her soul was still good. She fought as hard as she could and was sickened by every act the demon did while possessing her.

She then spent a very long time crying. I have no idea why. I sent her off to her Heaven with one of the angels that walked close by. I hope she has a very peaceful personal Heaven. She deserves it.

As to thought forms? I think we have had a few here, but not any time recently. I was not on Records duty back then.


	19. Demon Possessed Man 1

**Realm:** Heaven.

 **#4** (My turn for two in a row.)

 **Name:** I don't know. Died before his time. Information isn't available.  
 **Age at Death:** I don't know.  
 **Year of Death:** 2006.  
 **Death by:** Murder. (Shot.)  
 **Soul Type:** Good Human.  
 **Acts:** Nothing bad as himself. Beat Sam up while possessed. **[Note: Didn't do anything too bad while possessed either.]  
Winchester:** Dean. (Shot in the head with the Colt.)

 **Comments:** "Where am I?"

"What! How did I die?! I was on the side of the road with the rest of my family!"

"Possessed?! I...I want to go home now..."

 **Records Keeper:** This is one confused and lost soul. The demon who possessed him took over completely, so he does not remember dying at all. The last conscious thought he had was being in the crowd outside his apartment building with his family.

He had no idea he was in Heaven until I told him. And then he was shocked with how he died. He wasn't a violent person by nature, so hearing that he beat someone while possessed and died by a gunshot wound was quite a bit of a shock to him.

I took him to his Heaven, which was his home with his young daughter and wife. That seemed to make him happy, especially when I said that their souls would likely join him when they died too.


	20. John Winchester

Welcome to season 2! Lets get this started with Hell fanboying, shall we.

* * *

 **Realm** – Hell

 **#9** (We all might have 2 in a row, but I am still on top!)

 **Name** – John Winchester  
 **Age at Death** – 52  
 **Year of Death** – 2006  
 **Death by** – Heart stopped (Demon deal)  
 **Soul Type** – Sold his soul to Azazel of all demons  
 **Acts** – Hunter  
 **Winchester** – Dean (Made deal to save his life)

 **Comments** – "Hello boys. Guess I'll be staying here a while then."

 **Records Keeper** – Holy crap this is amazing!

We actually got John Winchester. The Winchesters were all destined for Heaven because of their lines or something like that. Want to explain that one, Heaven? Makes no sense to me.

Still, a demon deal is a deal with a demon and his soul came directly down here after he died. He didn't even seem too fussed about it. This man is badass.

He's been taken to Alastair for torture purposes. I think Alastair wants him for himself, as in to teach him his ways. The last one didn't work out for him.

Also, we got the Colt.

It's a good day in Hell today!


	21. Rakshasa

**Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#7** {I don't think we will get a Winchester here, though it could happen}

 **Name** ~ ?  
 **Age at Death** ~ ?  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2006  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Stabbed}  
 **Species** ~ Rakshasa  
 **Acts** ~ Fed off humans, murder  
 **Winchester** ~ Sam {Used a piece of brass pipe organ to stab it in the heart.}

 **Comments** ~ N/A

 **Records Keeper** ~ This one is staying out of its human form, so I can't see a thing...

As far as I know, Rakshasa can't fly, so I flew into a nearby tree until I heard it run off into the woods. I doubt it will stop hunting, though its prey will definitely change. Again, there are no humans here in Purgatory, only us monsters and creatures.

Those of us who can look human are probably going to be running from this thing though. Might stay a bird a bit...


	22. Conrad

**Realm** ~ Purgatory

 **#8** {Anyone got a confirmed kill from this guy, let me know.}

 **Name** ~ Conrad  
 **Age at Death** ~ ?  
 **Year of Death** ~ 2006  
 **Death by** ~ Murder {Beheaded}  
 **Species** ~ Vampire  
 **Acts** ~ Security guard  
 **Winchester** ~ Dean {Used a chainsaw}

 **Comments** ~ "Where am I?"

"Why?"

"All I did was my job and defended myself."

 **Records Keeper** ~ Conrad's not the only one from this nest to end up here, but he is the first killed by a Winchester. The only one killed by a Winchester. No others from the nest after Conrad have entered Purgatory, which means they lived. Which means they were let go.

Naturally, he was confused about where he was, since last thing he remembered was night time at the dock he worked at. He wasn't too happy with what I told him. Even less about being dead.

I was unsure about the why part, but told him all supernatural beings went to Purgatory upon their deaths. He seemed upset there was no Heaven or Hell for Supernatural beings.

His job was important to him. And, considering he was the one unfairly attacked and he was defending himself when he was murdered quite violently, I can understand why he was upset.

I sent him in the direction of his nest. He'll have to find it himself, but the right direction is always a good thing to have here.

I wish him luck.


	23. Angela Mason

**Realm:** Heaven.

 **#5** (None here, Purgatory.)

 **Name:** Angela Mason  
 **Age at Death:** Early 20's  
 **Year of Death:** 2006.  
 **Death by:** Car Accident **[Note: Why do humans drive when their vision is impaired, or they are talking on the phone? We have so many souls from this form of accident.]**  
 **Soul Type:** Good Human.  
 **Acts:** Fought with her boyfriend.  
 **Winchester:** Dean. (Silver stake in the chest in her coffin.)

 **Comments:** "Why?!"

"I don't belong here anymore!"

"Are those boys okay?"

 **Records Keeper:** Angela never left Heaven. She was already here when Neil bought her body back soulless. Due to the ritual, Angela's soul here saw what her body did. Usually, a soul outside the body would have no connection until both are reunited, but Angela's body was brought back dead, not alive, and through a dark ritual. It has been slow here for the past few days and I was not needed at the gates, so I was tasked with watching over her soul. I was the one who greeted her. Her name is now in two of these books.

I wonder if Neil realised how much it tortured her to know she was brought back and her soulless body did what soulless bodies do. Act on pure instinct. She is convinced she no longer should have a place in Heaven, even though she herself has done nothing wrong.

She had to watch as her body killed the man she loved. She had to watch as it tried to kill her roommate. She watched as it killed her best friend, who ended up doing these things to her. She had to watch that boy use her dead body for his sexual gratification.

The boyfriend ended up here. They would have gotten past the cheating eventually. The cherubs had marked them as soulmates. It happens every now and then. They had to be separated for a while. They should be reunited in a century or two, once things settle a bit.

I am guessing Neil is in Hell. Put him in with a succubus for me, Hell. That boy was a horror of a human for doing this to an innocent soul.

She also showed a remarkable amount of empathy towards most involved. She was asking if the Winchester's were all right afterwards.

She feels guilty for Sam's broken arm.


	24. Mr Tanner

**Realm** – Hell

 **#10** (Who got Beverly?)

 **Name** – Mr. Tanner (Seriously, this guy refuses to give his name)  
 **Age at Death** – ?  
 **Year of Death** – 2006  
 **Death by** – Shot  
 **Soul Type** – Neutral Human  
 **Acts** – Torture of wife under Croatoan virus  
 **Winchester** – Dean (Saved the wife. Killed her too later on, hah!)

 **Comments** – "What the Hell happened?!"

"Where's Beverly? Where's my wife?!"

 **Records Keeper** – So much chaos caused by this virus! Not all came here to Hell either. We didn't get the wife, though we probably should have. She was infected with the virus after all. Apparently, because she did no actual damage to anyone, she got off on good behaviour and went to Heaven instead. Or maybe Purgatory for the virus? I dunno. All I know is she isn't here like the others.

This was one very confused man. He had no idea he had died, or what he did with his family. Boy will he be surprised when he finds out he helped destroy his wife and town. I don't have that job though, so someone else will do it. Probably already done by now.

I miss out on a lot manning the stupid Book... Still, it beats getting exorcised by Winchesters. I'm more a low key kind of guy anyways.


	25. Beverly Tanner

**Realm:** Heaven.

 **#7** (Beverly is here.)

 **Name:** Beverly Tanner.  
 **Age at Death:** ?  
 **Year of Death:** 2006.  
 **Death by:** Murder. (Shot.)  
 **Soul Type:** Good Human.  
 **Acts:** Infected with the Croatoan virus from Hell.  
 **Winchester:** Dean. (Put down before she hurt anyone.)

 **Comments:** "What happened?"

"Why did Jake do that to me? I'm his mother!"

"I'll never see my family again! No, I'm not going to be all right."

 **Records Keeper:** Barbara is just as confused because of the virus. I am unsure why she made it to Heaven in the first place. It is possible it is a technicality like Hell said. She had no idea she was dead and doesn't remember her death. The virus seems to take over fully within a few hours of infection.

When I told her what happened she began crying and wanting to know why her son and husband would do what they did to her. It was...uncomfortable. I don't usually have to deal with this type of trauma. She is going to be sent to one of Heaven's healers to see if anything can be done to help her.

She is also aware that her family except for her went to Hell. That was a mistake to tell her, I believe. But at least she won't be waiting for them to come and she will see them again in her own Heaven. I hope that helped and didn't worsen her state of mind.


	26. Claire Becker

Okay I missed the episode Usual Suspects when I went on a huge hiatus in this story. So, Heaven got their #7 and #6 done together and put #7 first. So no, there is no mistake in the numbering for those who were wondering. I am also proud of Heaven for catching up this far from where they got left in the dirt in season 1. I will be posting daily still for quite a bit, since I have chapters written for episodes up to Hollywood Babylon.

* * *

 **Realm:** Heaven.

 **#6** (I forgot one. I have been busy but here she is.)

 **Name:** Claire Becker.  
 **Age at Death:** 28.  
 **Year of Death:** 2006.  
 **Death by:** Murder **.** (Slit throat.)  
 **Soul Type:** Benevolent Spirit. (Death Omen.)  
 **Acts:** Drug trafficking in life to helping the next victims of her killer in death.  
 **Winchester:** Sam. (Found her body, leading to her killer and the justice she needed to move on.)

 **Comments:** N/A

 **Records Keeper:** Claire spent long enough as a spirit with her throat slit the wound followed her here. It is also possible she saw it as penance for the wrongs she committed in life.

She seems very much at peace now that she doesn't have to worry about anyone else dying from the man who killed her.

It is rare to get a spirit who was murdered try to help other victims instead of take out vengeance. A drug trafficker led police to find justice for her and others' death. That is quite a huge change in character, and for the best. Whatever acts she committed in life were well made up for in her benevolent actions as a ghost.

I wish more souls were like Claire. She's ready to go to her Heaven and live out her afterlife happy.


	27. Shapeshifter 2

Welcome to 2007!

* * *

 **Realm ~** Purgatory

 **#9** {You okay up there, Heaven?}

 **Name ~** ?  
 **Age at Death ~** ?  
 **Year of Death ~** 2007  
 **Death by ~** Murder {Stabbed}  
 **Species ~** Shapeshifter  
 **Acts ~** Robbery and Murder  
 **Winchester ~** Dean {Silver letter opener}

 **Comments ~** Aww, damn it! So close...

 **Records Keeper ~** This Shapeshifter at least said something before running off. I made sure to shift myself into my bird form and fly into the trees after it arrived in the hope it doesn't take my form. That would be awkward.

It seemed upset to be in Purgatory. I think that has to do with it not being done with its heist on the bank.


	28. Thomas Gregory

**Realm:** Heaven.

 **#7** (I am fine. Things are getting confusing up here.)

 **Name:** Thomas Gregory.  
 **Age at Death:** 38.  
 **Year of Death:** 2007.  
 **Death by:** Murder **.** (Shot.)  
 **Soul Type:** Repentant Spirit. (Vengeful.)  
 **Acts:** Priest in life. Confused and thought himself an angel in death.  
 **Winchester:** Sam. (Summoned Thomas' spirit so he could be given his last rites and move on.)

 **Comments:** "I'm sorry. I got confused."

"Does this mean my sins are forgiven?"

"Thank you."

 **Records Keeper:** I think Thomas thought he would be sent to Hell for his actions after he died. Thankfully Sam and Father Reynolds were able to talk him into seeing the truth and he agreed to moving on to his afterlife with not much trouble. All the victims of his were destined for Hell or needed redemption. Let's hope Father Reynolds helps his wayward members of his church into atoning for the murders they committed for an angel that doesn't exist. There is still hope for them.

He apologised for thinking himself an angel and his acts. He seemed surprised when we did forgive him. He wasn't a bad man and didn't deserve Hell, but he knew what he had done after he died was bad.

He thanked me, before being shown to his Heaven.

He is now at peace.


	29. Jonah Greeley

**Realm** – Hell

 **#11** (You get the bitch, Heaven?)

 **Name** – Jonah Greeley  
 **Age at Death** – 58  
 **Year of Death** – 1992  
 **Death by** – Car accident (Hit by a car)  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant Spirit (Same victim, but kills others via car accident)  
 **Acts** – Re-enacts the night of his death. Other innocents got caught in the crossfire of his revenge and died.  
 **Winchester** – Sam (Salt and burn)

 **Comments** – "Is my wife here?"

"Unlike that bitch who killed me, I remember everything that happened. Yeah, I'd say fair's fair."

 **Records Keeper** – This guy wasn't much of a bad guy. I hate it when Souls come here when they were pretty much decent people in life and didn't do that bad after death. I mean, this guy basically was just after the one woman. It's not his fault she ran to the road for help and he wanted her to stay with him to get revenge.

Well, okay, yeah it totally is. And he knows it. He was more interested in wanting to know if his wife was here or not. Marion hung herself and people have this notion that suicide is an immediate trip to Hell.

That's not always the case. Either way, Marion is not here.

He seemed to think that is a good thing and fair before being taken off to his eternal damnation.

I didn't look up what they're doing to this guy, but I am betting it involves hooks and hunting tools. Eh, not too interested in this guy personally.


	30. Molly McNamara

I used David's age for Molly's age (just say they happen to be the same age shh) because Molly's age wasn't given, but her husband's was. Also, why was Jonah's age given but hers not? So yeah, 28 it is.

* * *

 **Realm:** Heaven.

 **#8** (Molly is here, Hell.)

 **Name:** Molly McNamara.  
 **Age at Death:** 28.  
 **Year of Death:** 1992.  
 **Death by:** Car Accident **.** (Drove off the road into Jonah and then into a tree.)  
 **Soul Type:** Benevolent Spirit.  
 **Acts:** Re-enacted her death.  
 **Winchester:** Sam. (Convinced her to move on after taking her to her husband, David.)

 **Comments:** "Is this Heaven?!"

"Did I kill any of those people?"

"If it's possible, thank Sam for me."

 **Records Keeper:** Molly seemed surprised to find out Heaven existed. Since she was so nervous about moving on to the afterlife, but knowing it would be unfair to her husband to stay with him now he has moved on, this makes sense. Also her only other reference for moving on in spirit terms was a salt and burn.

After finding out that she may have caused 5 fatal car accidents in the 15 years she was stuck in the loop, she seemed overly worried that she may have killed them. Her only victim was Jonah and that was an accident.

She also asked us to thank Sam for her. We will not be doing this. We told her it wasn't possible, which was a lie, but it was better than telling her the truth. It would be cruel to mar her last moments on Earth with thoughts of the abomination with demon blood and Lucifer.

Still, it was a nice thing Sam did. I find it...odd.


	31. Glen

**Realm ~** Purgatory

 **#10** {It's a werewolf today!}

 **Name ~** Glen  
 **Age at Death ~** ?  
 **Year of Death ~** 2007  
 **Death by ~** Murder {Shot}  
 **Species ~** Werewolf  
 **Acts ~** Murder  
 **Winchester ~** Dean {Silver bullet}

 **Comments ~** "I don't understand. What happened?"

"I'm dead!"

"I'm a werewolf?"

"How?"

"Why me?"

 **Records Keeper ~** Oh, the werewolves are always a tricky bunch, especially the ones that aren't of pureblood stock. They never remember actually being a werewolf. This guy was probably a good man before being turned. He doesn't even remember that. He was killing hookers to eat. He walked off before I could really explain things. It doesn't really matter which way he goes. He doesn't understand what he is, or how Purgatory works and I can't leave my post.

He was aware on some level he was dead though, because the gun didn't kill him right away.

Oh, another one. Need to write my next record.


	32. Madison

In which we find out Purgatory is a Sam Girl, lol. She likes how he cried over Madison's death even though he's a hunter and she was a werewolf. Also for those who may be wondering, Purgatory is a female skinwalker with a Great Horned Owl animal form.

* * *

 **Realm ~** Purgatory

 **#11** {Wow, Heaven, you are wrong about Sam}

 **Name ~** Madison  
 **Age at Death ~** ?  
 **Year of Death ~** 2007  
 **Death by ~** Assisted suicide {Shot}  
 **Species ~** Werewolf  
 **Acts ~** Murder  
 **Winchester ~** Sam {Silver bullet}

 **Comments ~** Oh, Sam...thank you."

"He was crying as he did it..."

 **Records Keeper ~** Oh, wow. This poor woman. She was turned only a month ago and just couldn't keep on going after finding out that she was the werewolf monster the Winchesters thought she was.

She wanted Sam to do the deed and 'save' her from herself. And he did. One shot. Death was instant. He wanted her to no longer suffer, like she wanted.

Holy shit guys, there is no way someone as sweet as Sam is an abomination, I don't care what Heaven says. Nope. An abomination wouldn't cry over the death of a werewolf. I am almost disappointed Madison didn't bite him just so when he dies I can give him a big hug.

I know we're not meant to pick favourites but Sam is totally mine guys.


	33. Walter Dixon

**Realm** – Hell

 **#12** (Well, this was tame...)

 **Name** – Walter Dixon  
 **Age at Death** – ?  
 **Year of Death** – 2007  
 **Death by** – Evisceration (Ripped apart by angry ghosts)  
 **Soul Type** – Neutral Soul  
 **Acts** – Summoned ghosts to murder people who destroyed his work.  
 **Winchester** – Sam (Tried talking him down. Idiot destroyed his own talisman in retaliation.)

 **Comments** – "Why am I here?!"

"They're the ones who ruined everything. There was just one more to go!"

 **Records Keeper** – Hahahahahah! Seriously, this guy is just sad. If he hadn't gone on a killing spree using ghosts as his weapon of choice, he probably would have gotten into heaven. He wasn't really a bad person, jut pissed off about his work being destroyed.

Then he decided to kill the people he blamed for it. Yeah, not nice, but not exactly evil, you know?

This guy just got the shit end of the stick and took it out on those who got the candy flavoured half because screw them, right?

He has no idea why using ghosts to kill ended up with him in Hell.

And if we're going to talk about favourites... I think I am supposed to say Sam, because he's important to Hell for whatever reason, but I'm going to say Dean. Dean kicks ass. Sam, not so much. I don't even know why he's important, only that he is. Heaven, any ideas why? I'm too low level to be told important shit like this down here.


	34. Dolores Glockner

**Realm** – Hell

 **#13** (Look guys, the boys can share!)

 **Name** – Dolores Glockner  
 **Age at Death** – 42  
 **Year of Death** – 1976  
 **Death by** – Murder (Head bashed in by angry inmates)  
 **Soul Type** – Unrepentant Spirit  
 **Acts** – Murder. Lots and lots of murder.  
 **Winchester** – Sam and Dean (They salted and burned her together, aww.)

 **Comments** – N/A

 **Records Keeper** – This bitch is gonna fit right in down here! No real need to torture her into becoming a demon, she's already halfway there. We've already got her set up torturing. She loves it, because of course all the souls she tortures are bad souls and she hates bad people. Hahaha, the irony.

This is like Heaven to her. It's kind of scary, really. That Hell could be someone's idea of Heaven. Still, she isn't the first to fit right in down here without any torture to get them to a place where they can be made to torture back.

Hmm, maybe we should take her off torture duties and lock her up forever and throw away the key. She can stay in solitary unable to torture for the rest of eternity. That would be a fitting Hell experience for her.

Going to try and get this one to stick, but doubt it'll happen. Hell seems pretty damn busy lately. Any soul coming down here recently is set to become a demon, unless they're better suited elsewhere. And she does fit right in and is perfect demon material.

I wasn't so damn lucky, naturally. I was just a shitty person who did some pretty stupid things...


End file.
